For the love of loyalty
by sudz
Summary: [One Shot] Something happens in the final experiment, and Tooru Watanabe faces his worst enemy... Hyatt...


DISCLAIMER: This is purely written as a fanfic. It does not have any value whatsoever, and I do not own any rights to this story, or its ideas, which rightfully belong to Koshi Rikdo.

For the love of loyalty

She... no, it's impossible... she... shot me...

Such an innocent smile, such innocent eyes, such a beautiful body... I praised you as a goddess, I worship you even more than the Great Will of the Macrocosm, you are my love, my life, my soul... my Miss Ayasugi...

"My codename is Hyatt." She sounded so robotic like. Why? What on earth has changed her like this? I still remember the very first time I met her, the first time I saw her beauty, how she introduced herself as Miss Ayasugi. I was so happy to find out that she was living in the room right next to mine, and I had so many attempts to win her love.

"I have cast my lot with him. Lord Il Palazzo will be the extreme conqueror of this world." What? No single person, not on this Earth, could possibly try to rule the world. There would always be people like me, like my friends who would fight to the very ends of the world to prevent that from happening. This "Il Palazzo" character that she idolizes... she said his name before, again and again. He must be the one who was responsible for turning my sweet angel to this... devil. He will...

"Anyone who dares to defy or stand against him must be eliminated." With this, she steadly raised her gun and pointed it to my heart. She was in point blank range, it was impossible for her to miss me. She would be able to shot me before I could activate Giga Smash or get my gun, with her finger at the trigger. Even if I could, I do not believe that I could shoot her, knowing who she is, yet she seemed as if she would have no mercy. I should have acted when I heard her footsteps... then what? Grieve and die as I realize that I have killed the one I truly love with my own two hands.

She squeezed the trigger. I heard the gunshot. I felt the pain as the bullet hit me... but... I wasn't bleeding. I wasn't hurt. Then I realized that although I no longer had my powers, my suit has still protected me from that fatal shot.

Miss Ayasugi... No, the demon Hyatt as she called herself, looked shocked. I was not too surprised, I doubt any normal human could have survived such a shot, yet although I was not hurt physically, my heart was broken. I thought she would love me, yet...

"No... this can not be... Lord Il Palazzo, I have failed you, I have failed to eliminate those who stand against you." Then she pointed the gun at her head, an action that made me completely surprised. "I have failed you. I will take this last bullet for I no longer have the honour to be your first officer."

Before I even had time to think, I did a karate chop on the hand that held the gun. I didn't know whether I would make it, I didn't know why I did it. But it worked. My impact made her drop the gun, and she fainted.

"Why? Why did you do that? Is this Il Palazzo so worth dieing for?" I heard myself say this, amoungst my tears, my joy, my pains. "Is this the only way to show your loyalty? Do you... really love him... that much?" Of course, she didn't hear a single thing.

"Can't you see... that I love you like how you love him?" There. I finally had the courage to say it. I've always adored her, protected her, helped her through her troublesome times. I knew she couldn't hear me, but for some reason that no longer mattered.

Suddenly, I felt a huge shockwave, as parts of the ceiling was starting to crumble. My friends... they must have finally gotten to the secret weapon. That meant that ACROSS was going to be defeated once and for all. I looked around, and I noticed Hyatt's gun. I picked it up, heavy as it was, and checked. There really was only one bullet left in its chambers.

Then I looked at Miss Ayasugi. She was still knocked out. I remembered what she was trying to do for her lord. But now that my friends got hold of the secret weapon... I am the only one that could save her. If I died right here and now, she would also die...

I pointed the heavy gun to my head. I wanted to give her her final wish. She wanted for me to die, she wanted those who stood in her lord's way to die. If she really wanted this, I will do it myself. To show her how much I love her, to show her how loyal I can be. At least we can die together.

Before I could pull the trigger, a big part of the ceiling fell onto my hand, as if it were fated to. It made me drop the gun, and the impact triggered the gun, as the shot bounced harmlessly off the wall. With that went the chance of me to die with her.

I knelt down, and placed the gun back in her hand. At least, if she died, she would have the feeling that she died with honour. Then I said to myself "Don't you know that it is impossible for a single person to rule the world?" as I waited for my death. It might not be the fast way to die, but at least it will be with her.

Then I heard a stir. Looking down, I saw Miss Ayasugi moving, her sweet lips saying: "It is not impossible... if Lord Il Palazzo would... work... together with... Sempai..." Those words were music to my ears. At least she didn't die, in mist of all this chaos, I forgot that she was still alive. Those words stirred me. They made me decide to rescue her. I didn't care about the fact that she had wanted to kill me, nor did I care that we might not have a future together. I just wanted her to live. And I'm the only one who can save her.

I picked her up, even with her carrying that heavy gun, and ran towards the exit.


End file.
